Method and devices for transporting containers, for example bottles, in the beverage processing industry are well-known from prior art. It is common to transport containers through a container treatment plant, for example, by means of transfer starwheels. Individual container treatment machines of the container treatment plant may be designed as rotary or linearly operating machines. In particular with rotary machines, a synchronization of the movement in the direction of transport of successive machines is required. If this synchronization is not provided, malfunctions and, in the worst case, damages to the transfer starwheels or container treatment machines may occur.
To keep damages as low as possible, it is known, for example, from EP 1 967 927 A2 to bring the servo motors that drive the relevant devices to a standstill if a fault is detected in the numerical control. This is done by outputting a speed command of the value 0 to the servo motor, and optionally additionally by mechanical braking. Though the corresponding servo motors may thus be brought to a standstill very quickly, considerable damages nevertheless occur due to a lack of synchronization of the movements of the individual devices.